Feeling That Feeling
by White Ogre
Summary: If love chases you, should you run?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Naruto.

* * *

"_I promise you my whole life…" _

There's seemed to be no trace of doubt on her face. The tear he shed was sincere enough for me to feel it myself. The girl took his face into her hands and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Normally, I would roll my eyes over this. I have convinced myself for a long time that there would be no chance of me relating to anything of the sort.

"_Let's run away together Mio," _

Curling like ball in my couch, I forced my lids to stay open. If it meant staying away from that dream then I'll just finish the whole season of this drama.

The knocking on the door got me scurrying on my living room, "Just a second." I said.

I thought it was some kind of emergency since the knocking sounded urgent. Instead I was faced with a trembling Lee. "Lee? What has happened?"

"Naruto was right, Tenten. There are ghosts lurking around Konoha and one just found its way to my apartment." I stared at him, unable to absorb the sense of his fright.

"You believed that? Come on Lee, it's just a ridiculous rumor he probably spread out of boredom." I opened the door for him and he scuttled in. My eyes grew big as I noticed something hit the door frame. Is he moving in? "Don't be a faggot, Lee. What's with the luggage?"

"Please let me stay here for a while." He said. Tears running down like a waterfall on his face.

If Gai would barge in soon after, I am determined to kick them out at once.

"Fine. I'll clear a drawer, so you could settle in."

"Oh thank you, Tenten! I know I could always count on you."

* * *

"This is so touching. I can't stop myself from crying…" He dabbed the tissue on the corners of his big round eyes and spun his head to me, "How come you don't feel it, Tenten? The love Mio and John shared is so awesome. It's like the love I share with Gai-sensei, you and Neji."

"I prefer action movies." I spat. It's not that I don't feel it. I actually do—just not at heart.

I shifted on my seat uncomfortably, watching Lee leer at the screen.

"Hey Lee, do you think I'm weird?"

You know what I like about Lee the most? Whenever you feel like talking to him and heeding his help, he would always give you his full attention. He would look into your eyes and hang on to your every word. It's like what I'm about to say is the most interesting thing for him, even though it's not about Sakura.

"You are just fine, Tenten." He then flashed me one of his genuine smiles, "We love you that way."

My heart melted at that. Team Gai, always feel like family. But I wasn't talking about my flaws, "I mean about love, Lee. Why don't I get that feeling?"

I really don't feel like asking Ino or Sakura about this because they would end up bugging me. I'm sure Lee has been taught well by Gai on this matter.

"I'm talking about how Ino and Sakura act as if they're electrocuted whenever they see Sasuke and about how Hinata faints whenever Naruto comes too close."

"Are you in love, Tenten?" Seeing as how my words stuck in my throat, he burst into tears again. "How youthful of you to finally feel such a strong force of nature!"

He dashed from the floor and gave me a hug. "Let us rejoice this realization with Gai sensei and Neji." _Neji? _ I pushed him away at arm's length.

Neji must not know about this.

"No, Lee… Let's keep it a secret for now." I said. Slowly saying each word to make sure he got me.

"But Gai sensei would be overjoyed." That pout that always forms on his face whenever Gai is left out is annoying.

"Please, Lee. Let's experiment on my emotions first, and then we'll tell Gai and Neji." _NOT!_ But it might stop Lee for the mean time.

Mio and John were suddenly forgotten.

"Gai-sensei has taught me a lot of things. Now let's try something on you."

He went to the drawer I emptied for his stuff and came back with a notebook in hand.

This is probably not the best thing to do at 1am but it's better than going back to sleep.

* * *

"Maybe they are there all along Tenten and you just didn't figure it out yet." He said.

He was in a cross sitting position on the other end of the couch. He's taking it, more seriously than I thought. For that kind of question, I was assuming I'd get an 'I don't know' or a shrug as an answer.

"That's impossible." I said.

He smiled gently, "I think it's driven by your own principle."

Great, now I'm confused. "What principle? I don't even remember having one."

"You're trying to force down your emotions too much. Ino, Sakura and Hinata would always shed a tear over something trivial, but not you. That's because they're not that scared to show how weak they can be whenever things turn out badly."

My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide as my brain tried to process whatever Lee was talking about. I never knew he was this observant.

"How is this related on what we're about to do?" I don't really see how this question and answer experiment with Lee could change me.

"Open your emotions for awhile, try being more of a girl and close your eyes."

"Okay," I said, following his instructions, "I'm not really sure how to be 'more of a girl', Lee."

"Just put in mind that you're not a shinobi this time, but a normal girl in this village." He said.

That sounds easy enough.

Faced with darkness, I took steady deep breathes waiting for Lee to continue.

"I'll just give you a few more instructions and we'll see how you'll react. If there's nothing then, maybe you're just thinking too much, Tenten." I shook my head up and down. "But I'm certain you like someone—"

"Just get on with it!"

* * *

"Focus on someone. It doesn't have to be someone you know. It could be a superstar or just merely an imagination." Hmm, this sounds interesting. Who could you be?

"Done? Tell me the first thing you have in mind."

_Tall, lean, ceramic-like skin, dark brown hair and a face that could bring women to their knees. _

"He's chubby, he's features are all right, and he's not that attractive to women."

Now I'm breathing quite fast.

Why am I not telling him the truth?

"That sounds alright, Tenten. I'm glad you're participating well."

I could feel the smile in his tone and hear him scribbling on his notes.

"Now compare him to other men. What could he be to them?"

_A threat._

"He disappears easily in a crowd. He's a good friend and he's not into fights."

I rubbed my palms on my pajamas, breathing faster, and my mind in turmoil.

"Wow, Tenten. I'm so proud of you. You really don't care whether a guy is popular or not."

I heard him clap his hands together. I couldn't help but conceal my irritation.

"I'm not looking for much, Lee. Please continue." Let's get this over with. This is no longer making sense to me.

"This time, look straight into his eyes. What do you see?"

_His eyes were like endless winter. Cold and indifferent, but I could feel the warmth they possess. Seeing it sparkle with happiness, made me curious. I tried to look deep into them to find out why, but I was surprised when I found a happier me instead. _

I gasped and snapped my eyes open. I felt something wet trickle down from my scalp to my temple. My heart is beating rapidly.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" I didn't even noticed how long my eyes were trained on the floral print on my pajamas. I understand Lee worrying over this, I asked his help in the first place.

"It was horrible." I whispered. _Why am I visualizing Neji? __  
_

* * *

**AN: **I'm just trying something out. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Blazing sunshine…

Windblown trees…

I so badly want to daydream, but my mind kept on wandering.

How the hell did Lee come up with me fancying Choji?

"You should work more on your speed, Tenten. I am not satisfied with our spar this morning."

I glanced at my side. Neji had on a blank expression. His eyes were rested on some tree a few yards from where we're seated, but I could tell he was not looking at it directly.

"You mean to say, I'm slowing you down?" The sweat running down my back had me shivering whenever the wind hits me.

"You know very well the answer to that question."

I jerked my eyes away from him.

"Can I excuse myself for the rest of the day? I have something to do—something _very_ important." I said, suddenly feeling unwell.

Never had I heard him complement me after I slave myself for him.

"We're not done yet. I'm sure that can wait." He turned his head to look at me.

His eyes always betray the slightest trace of his sentiment.

"Stop being so selfish, our world doesn't revolve around each other. It's not a surprise how we have other things to do besides training all day." I didn't really expect my voice to raise up a notch. This over reaction is probably because of that experiment I did with Lee.

"I am well aware of that." He decisively replied. "It is such a pity you're seeing this as a burden refraining you from enjoying your leisure time."

I laughed bitterly at his jeering remark.

His words are sharper than my weapons. And he knows how to aim them properly.

"Don't be misguided that the dedication I have for my career is for your benefit." I snapped.

Over the years I am fully aware of our relationship. At first we're just teammates. But with Gai and Lee, we figured we're not brave enough to embrace insanity. So we made a treaty to become one's sparring partner.

It's nothing sweet. I don't understand the envious stares women gave me. Sure, there was once a time I considered myself lucky. Thinking it must be magic how we suddenly became so close. But I was wrong. It is actually more of an illusion.

"I don't care if you were affected by what I said. You should get hold of your emotions."

"I'm sorry…" My voice was slow and soft. I always end up swallowing my pride whenever we get into a heated conversation. At first I thought it was because I'm the only one capable for apologizing. But in truth, I am actually scared he might hate me.

"Stop saying you are sorry. You sounded like Hinata-sama." His voice was fierce and it almost made me jump. "If you must leave, just leave. You may never show up if you wish."

There's something different behind that tone.

"I always look forward to our daily meeting." I breathed.

"I can be productive all by my self." He muttered.

I tried to catch his gaze but he wouldn't look at me.

"That's why you are all alone. You never open your feelings to people that are the closest thing you have to friends." I blurted out and immediately regretted those words.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then he stood up.

"What's the point of doing so? When even the closest person I know couldn't even see it?" He pointed out harshly.

"It is all on you…" I heaved a sigh and let my eyes roam the vast field.

I felt the wind touch my cheek. Moving my head to the side, I watched as he left.

I hate this dramatic flair. But the reason I'm not making an effort to set it aside is because maybe—just maybe, I'm tired of being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I walked along the streets of Konoha at a very slow pace. It's like my mind has a tape recorder in it. It kept on replaying my conversation with Neji earlier. Surely, these feelings started when I had that dream. And it was bitter enough for me to consider it as a nightmare.

The feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder made me turn around. It was Ino.

She squeezed my shoulder and went on in a demanding tone. "We should talk."

Ino's glare was intimidating but not alarming. She dragged me in her family's flower shop and shoved me into the counter.

"Look. Choji is pretty naïve about this—"

"I do not like Choji _that_ way."

I fixed myself and looked her up and down.

"I know exactly what you feel, because I myself would do the same thing if I hear a rumor about you whoring around with either of my teammates."

She frowned and then raised a fine brow at me. "How funny, I thought you're deeply in love with him and that … oh…" She laughed. "I get it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the thought of Lee and Gai spreading such wonderful news.

A grin slowly formed on Ino's face as she walked closer to me.

"I wonder what Neji's reaction was. I mean, you guys talk about your personal affairs, right?" She batted her lashes in fake innocence and leaned in for my reply.

"Seriously, we don't give a shit about each other." I said it the way I understand things between us. There's no need to over think.

Ino sighed and walked to the opposite side of the shop where the lovely roses were situated.

"Oh? It doesn't look anything like that. Don't you like hi—" She quickly dodged the clay pot my hand took hold of.

"Would you stop interrupting my sentences? And you're paying for that!" She yelled.

I really don't want her to finish that sentence.

"You're annoying." I spat.

"What's wrong, Tenten? It's not like you really…" Her eyes grew. "You do!"

My hands went up to my head and I grabbed on to each of my buns attempting to snatch them from my scalp.

"Maybe I'm just tired… or crazy, but the word 'like' or 'love' is completely out of the matter."

"Why?"

"It's ridiculous!"

Ino laughed. "_You _are ridiculous."

She handed me a rose and I only glared at it. "Have you ever gotten flowers from someone?"

Ino and I are mere acquaintances and the spite in our gazes proved it'll stay that way.

"Lee and Gai-sensei always gives me flowers."

"Hmm lovely, but … do you press them close to your chest?" She placed the rose close to my nose and continued, "Do they smell as sweet?"

I snatched the rose from her hand and matched her smile. "I'm not really active with my love life, so I can't tell if there would be any difference."

I pushed her away and stalked to the door.

"Love is a wonderful feeling, Tenten. I think it's as beautiful as a rose." She said.

"Well I think it's terrible." I snapped, loosing my patience.

"Coward…"

I'm sure she didn't mean it for me to hear, but I heard it anyways.

I scoffed and flew out of the place as fast as I could.

* * *

_Knock knock knock _

I lifted my head and glared at the door. There's no way Lee is going to stay here ever again.

_Knock knock knock _

I grunted and made my way to the door. Didn't he even consider that I may be in the middle of consoling myself?

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you told Ino I like—Neji?" My words got stuck on my throat.

"Why is there a luggage outside your apartment?" He asked face still void of any emotions.

I felt like laughing. Wasn't he affected at all?

"It's Lee's."

"Is he moving in?"

"He suddenly showed up last night after he chickened out on Naruto's ghosts stories."

He looked away and placed his hands on his pockets.

"I see."

"Uhh… please come in. Have some tea."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Did something happen, Neji? Do you want to talk about it?" I pleasantly asked.

"About what happened at training earlier—"

"It's okay. I over-reacted."

He frowned and watched me with a serious expression.

"Anyway, what was that about someone telling Ino something?"

"Oh…" I remember_. _

I hesitated at first, but the need to talk to someone overpowered.

"Do you like to listen to some nonsense? It's about this silly dream I had last night."

He glanced at the clock and leaned back on the couch.

"I still have time."

I looked at the clock as well. It's already 8pm.

Sucking in a huge amount of air, I placed my cup of tea on the table and rubbed my palms together. "I had this… dark and mysterious dream. It's like there were beasts chasing me. But somehow, fright didn't come to me because… because… someone was there with me, making me feel safe…"

Neji clenched his jaw and I paused.

"Continue." He said. Something seemed to be bothering him, but I continued anyway.

"I don't know why, but I kissed that someone." My eyes were no longer looking at him as I recalled every single detail. "It felt so real. I wasn't in control of myself. It's like I'm watching this movie about me and that someone. It isn't clear to me why I asked for another." I laughed and shook my head. "The dream ended soon after that someone rejected me and disappeared into the shadows… leaving me all by myself…"

I looked at him and smiled. Maybe things will get back to normal. This is just some kind of after effect from that stupid dream. It'll surely go away and everything will be okay again… right?

Neji shifted on his seat and diverted his eyes from mine to the door. "Is there something else behind that dream, Tenten? Do you like this someone?"

I bit my lip. "M-Maybe… I'm still unsure."

"Yes or no." His tone wash harsh and insistent.

"Damn it, Neji. I don't know, okay?" I yelled. "This feeling is alien to me. How should I know right away? I didn't even recognize these feelings until that someone decided to visit me in my dream!"

"How stupid…"

"Easy for you to say, I bet your dreams only revolve around your training!"

"No they _don't_." He clenched his fists and stood up.

"Tch. Yeah right."

"I frequently dream about this someone as well. And to say it honestly, it was downright lewd. Yet I'm not acting like a complete idiot..." He looked at me with a gaze so intense, I lost my train of thought. "Even though I see _you_ everyday."

"What?" I don't know how to react. Should this excite me?

"TENTEN, I AM DEEPLY SORRY! PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE A LITTLE LONGER! I SHALL DOUBLE MY TRAINING FOR..."

Of all the time, why must he choose to show up now?

Neji grunted and made his way to the door. My heart raced and the impulse to stop him took over me. I ran past him and immediately blocked the door.

"What's it like in your dream? Did I strip for you? Did I do some …" I gulped and forced it out of my system. "_…some tricks_? How much did you enjoy it?" He looked at me fiercely and placed his left hand on the door at the side of my head.

I'm already screwed up, so I might as well gamble what's left.

"Tell me, and I'll do it. Right here, right now." I said, looking at him with straightforward eyes.

"TENTEN, ARE YOU HOME? I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE."

"TENTEN?"

"OH GOODNESS, YOU MUST BE SO MAD AT ME… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. . ."

Lee is so annoying. I don't care how long he's going to shout out there. My business is in here, with this handsome creature in front of me.

"Let's face reality shall we? This feeling is overwhelming and I'm just doing this for my peace of mind. Cause, I really need to get back to my focus. Don't misunderstand—"

Woah.

How could I continue with my sentence when he suddenly covered my mouth with his?

My lips were trembling and I felt like being swept out of reality. It was nothing like my dream. My legs wobbled and I gripped the doorknob for support, but still, my body slid down the floor dragging Neji with me.

A loud clank on the floor broke us apart and we instinctively looked for the source of it.

Okay one, the window was open. Two, Lee was inside my apartment with his luggage.

Of all the years we've spent together as a team, there wasn't a time that the three of us were speechless…until now.

Lee dropped his luggage, and slowly made his way to us. It's as if he's witnessing a crime.

"But Tenten…" He finally spoke in a quiet voice.

He then shifted his gaze to Neji.

"What about Choji?"

.

End.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. :)_

_-WO_


End file.
